No Light
by go.em
Summary: Clary and Jace Herondale are a wonderful married couple. They are madly and deeply in love. But what happens when Clary discovers Jace's dark secrets. Can their love and "marriage" overcome these obstacles. First Fanfiction ! All Human
1. Chapter 1

"Jace, honey this is the third time I've called you. Your family is here for dinner and you're no where to be found. Hurry home please !" Clary whispered-scream into the phone. Like always Jace was late and Clary alone had to entertain the guest. Clary had invited Mayrse, Max, Alec, and Isabelle over for dinner. Alec brought along his boyfriend of four years, Magnus and Isabelle brought Simon who was her boyfriend and Clary's best friend. The whole family was there and of course Jace was no where to be found.

Clary waked back to the dinning room where everyone was seated. Mayrse was the first to speak up " Clary dear, where is Jace i thought we were all having dinner together ?"

"I'm not sure, I have called and he doesn't answer, he's probably really busy at work" Clary responds calmly.

Isabelle cleared her throat and said "Well anyways I have an announcement to make, I was hoping Jace would be here but I can't hold it in any longer." She reached for Simon's hand and he gave her a small smile "Simon and I are having a baby! "

There was a moment of silence and then Alec got up from his seat and walked over to Izzy and gave her a hug " I'm so happy for you sis!" Magnus also joined in on the hug, " Yayyyy! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Congrats sweetheart, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma" said Mayrse while holding Izzy's hand. While everyone continued to congratulate the couple Clary couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Clary and Jace` have been married for two years now and Clary has really wanted to have a baby but Jace claims he's not ready to be a dad. Clary awoke from her day dream and hugged both Izzy and Simon.

Of course Clary was happy for her friends but she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't the one pregnant.

The rest of the dinner passed quiet quickly and soon everyone was gone. As Clary begins cleaning she began to imagine what her and Jace's baby would look like. A sweet little boy that looks just like Jace or a little mimi Clary. Jace playing baseball with their son and scaring any boys who try to hurt his little girl. Clary couldn't wait any longer she wanted a family and she made sure to talk to Jace about it.

The front door of the apartment opened and closed. And soon Jace was standing in front of her with an arrangement of pink roses which are Clary's favorite.

"Clary, baby I'm soooo sorry. I know I missed dinner with my family but it's just I got caught up with work and there was no way I could get out. I'm sooo sorry."

Clary dropped the plate she was holding and put her hands on her hips "No Jace! I understand that work is important but it's not more important then your wife and your family."

She stormed off and locked herself in her room. Jace knew he would be sleeping in the couch so he walked over and and stripped down to his boxer. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Around 2 am Clary still hadn't slept a wink. She knew she couldn't fall asleep because Jace wasn't there but she didn't want to swallow her pride and ask him to bed. After another 20 minutes Clary gave in and walk towards the couch where Jace was.

She sat on the floor next to Jace's face and started poking it. After about the 5th poke Jace's lip turned up into a smile and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi" he mumbled

"Hey. Look I'm sorry I overreacted a bit. I know work is important but sometimes I feel as though its more important to you then I am."

"Clary, baby I love you so very much. You are the most important person in my life and I'm so sorry if I make you feel like you're anything less."

Jace leaned forward and kissed Clary lightly on the forehead. She grabbed his hand and lead him back to their bedroom where they both cuddled together and fell fast asleep.

Clary woke up to the sweet and delicious smell of coffee. She quickly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Jace stood shirtless making breakfast. Clary tip-toed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She softly kissed his back which brought a big smile to Jace's face.

"Morning sleepy head" said Jace as he turned around and pressed his lips to Clary's.

"Good morning, I see you've made breakfast for your beautiful wife."

"I did because I was a complete and total ass to her so this is my way of making it up to her. What do you think, will she forgive me ?"

Clary smirked " Well its a start !"

Jace laughed but proceeded to serve Clary and himself breakfast. When he was done he walked to the table with two plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs and two cups of coffee. Just as he sat down Clary wasted no time in talking to Jace about her baby idea, "Jace theres something very important i need to talk to you about."

"Sure baby whats up" Jace asked, ready to give Clary his full attention.

"Well …" Clary was interrupted by the sound of Jace's annoying phone. With a sigh he got up and mumbled an apology before picking up his phone.

"Hello" He answered and the irritation was quite noticeable.

"Agent Herondale sorry to be calling you so early but its very important that you come to the office. We have new information on the Morgenstern case."

**A/N : This is my first fan fiction and I'm very nervous. I am going to try my best to update as often as I can. Please read and review and give me your opinions. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **

**~Em **


	2. Chapter 2

After hanging up the phone, Jace quickly got ready. Before heading out he noticed the disappointed look on Clary's face. They were in the middle of a conversation when his phone rang. "Clary, baby I have an idea. How about tonight at 8 we go out to dinner so that we could talk. What do you say?"

"Are you serious! I would love to have dinner. Its been so long since we've gone out." Clary screamed as she jump into Jace's arms. He dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his. Then he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The truth was he was happy to go out with Clary. It has been a long time since they've done anything fun, or even romantic.

Jace broke the kiss because if he didn't, things would have gone to far and they would never leave their apartment. "I'll call you later baby. I love you."

"I love you more!"

~.~.~

Jace sat in his car before going into the office. He kept thinking how he let things get this far. He had one task, to bring down Valentine Morgenstern, and somehow he messed up. He fell in love with Clary when he wasn't suppose to. He's lied to her and he's used to her get closer to Valentine. He only hopes that Clary never finds out about his true job. Having her think he is a construction manger instead of an Agent is for her own protection.

He sighed and got out of the car, making his way into the office. He went straight to his desk. After about 20 minutes his phone rang, "Jace, please come into my office we must discuss the new information retrieved on Valentine."

"Of course Sir."

He walked into Hodge Starkweather's office and took a seat. "What new info you got for me Hodge."

"Well it seems Valentine has been running illegal gambling games underneath his restaurant. He has also been working with other crime families distributing drugs. So far we haven't gotten any concrete information that will lock him up. We had to witnesses that would testify against him and somehow they both ended up dead. Jace you need to work harder in aging his trust."

"If been trying but its not that easy. I have planted bug and within an hour there all discovered. I have insects every inch of his house and nothing. I go golfing with the man twice a month and NOTHING!" Jace said slamming his fist onto Hodge's desk. He was getting frustrated.

"I don't know how but you need to find a way into the basement of the restaurant. You need to catch him before more innocent people get hurt."

"Yes sir." Jace walked back to his desk where he began to think of a plan to bring down his father in law.

~.~.~

After Jace left, Clary followed in her usually routine. She cleaned up the house, spent hours painting, and then took a long hot shower. By the end of the month, she would be running her first art exhibition. She was hesitant at first but Jace convinced her that she would be great and that he would support her 100%.

After her shower Clary's phone started ringing."Hey Izzy, whats up"

"Nothing much just thought we should get lunch together. We haven't had fun girl time in so long."

Clary giggled, "Of course Izzy that would be great. I'll meet you at my dad's restaurant in an hour."

"Okay see you later"

After hang up the phone Clary did her hair and threw on some ripped skinny jeans, black flats, and a black t-shirt. She did her makeup, grabbed her bag and left.

Ten minutes later she was walking into her dad's restaurant. She got a table for two and was quickly joined by Isabelle. "Hey there momma-to-be."

"Ughh! As excited I am to be a mom being pregnant sucks."

"Well you look glowing Iz, I hope to be like you when I'm pregnant … if i ever get pregnant" said Clary with a sigh.

"Trust me you will. Talk to my idiot brother and I'm positive he will knock you up right away." Both the girls laughed historically at Izzy's comment and enjoyed a wonderful lunch. They mostly talked about the baby, which made Clary feel happy but a little sad. After lunch Clary and Izzy were heading out when Clary spotted a familiar figure.

"DAD!" she screamed as she jumped into the arms of her father.

**A/N : Hello there! I want to say thank you to those who have read, followed, and especially commented on this story. Thank you soooooooo much. I appreciate you guys. Please read and review. **

**~Em **


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweetheart how are you?" Valentine Morgenstern said as he gave his daughter a tight hug.

"I'm good dad, I missed you guys."Clary said while letting go of her father and then pulling her mother Jocelynn into a hug.

"Hello Valentine, Jocelynn." Izzy gave both a quick hug, "How was Hawaii Jocelynn?"

"It was absolutely amazing. I think Clary and Jace should seriously consider going. It's so beautiful." Valentine excused himself and went to handle a problem in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I wish mom but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Jace claims he's to busy to take time off work at the moment." Clary sighed.

"Don't worry sweetheart, things will get better with Jace at work and he will find time to take you on vacation." Jocelynn gave her daughter a small smile.

"Well I have to go meet Simon we have an appointment." Izzy said her goodbyes and left.

"Well I have to go too. I have few errands to run and later tonight Jace and I are going out to dinner." Clary was beaming.

"Have fun! Oh by the way Jon is coming over Sunday for dinner I would love it if you and Jace could come."

"Of course mom. See you then." She gave her mom a hug "Oh and tell dad I said bye." Clary walked out of the restaurant and headed home ready to get all dolled up and have a fun night with her husband.

~.~.~

Valentine stood in the kitchen of his restaurant and immediately the room was filled with tension.

"Hello everyone. I hope you guys have been working extra hard and have not embarrassed me with I was away." It was pretty obvious everyone was scared of Valentine. Except for Steve. Steve was the manager and whenever Valentine was away, he left him in charger.

"Valentine how are you ?" asked Steve with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Fine how was it while I was gone? Did you get the shipment from Mikey Ventura?"

"Everything went according to plan. Just follow me." Valentine followed Steve down the stairs while he unlocked the door. The room was quite simple. In the far left corner there was a bar and in the center there was a table where Valentine and his friends would gamble. Steve then hands Valentine a briefcase. Once opening the case, Valentine laid his eyes on cociane. The briefcase was filled and Valentine was certain he would make tons of money off this. A sly smirk appeared on his face.

~.~.~

"Hey Izzy, how was lunch with Clary?" Simon ask Isabelle as she walked into their apartment. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "It was okay."

"Izzy, are you okay you sound a little sad."

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just that Clary and Jace have been married for two years and they don't have a baby and you and I got pregnant after dating for like a year. I mean I'm happy that were having this baby but it does make me feel a light guilty."

Simon chuckled, "Izzy, its okay. Clary and Jace will have children when the time is right so don't worry. We should just try and enjoy this moment. Its a great thing that happening to us. Were going to have an adorable little baby, okay?"

Isabelle laughed, "Yeah, easy for you to say. I'm the one who's going to get fat and ugly." Her laughing stopped, "Simon will you still love me if i do get fat and ugly?"

"I will love you no matter what. And you will not get fat you'll just get more pregnant." Izzy started laughing hysterically. "Yeah okay lets just take a nap. After lunch with Clary I'm assuming you must be tired.

"Yes, your baby doesn't stop kicking and giving me back pain."

"Thats my boy …. or girl."Simon and Izzy laid on their bed and started cuddling. Simon kissed Izzy on the checked and pulled her closer to him and placed his hand on her belly. They both fell asleep smiling.

~.~.~

Finally Jace was on his way home and had called Clary to make sure she was ready. He parked in the of their house and waited for her to come outside. After fifteen minutes he was getting bored but right then he saw her walking out. He was completely blown away at how incredibly amazing she looked. She was hot. Clary was wearing a skin tight black dress the reached a little below her knees. It perfectly hugged her curves. She was wearing a pair of five inch nude heels which made her look a bit taller. She had on a silver watch and the pair of diamond earrings Jace gave her on their one year anniversary. She looked breath taking.

Once instead the car she leaned in a kissed Jace. "Hello baby."

Jace was in shock. She looked amazing and was acting all spontaneous. "Clary, my God you look so gorgeous."

Like always Clary began to blush, "Well thank you. I figured I should get all dolled up for my husband." she winked at him

Jace smirked and whispered in her ear "If you keep this up we may never leave this car."

"Okay I'll stop so you can feed me. I'm starving!" Clary and Jace arrived at the same restaurant where they celebrated their second year anniversary. They ordered and ate there food and drank wine. When the waitress asked if they wanted desert, they did the usual and order a slice of double chocolate cake to share. Clary figured now was a good time to bring up the baby idea.

"So I've been thinking, we have a pretty big house for only two people and we have been married for two years I think its time for us to start a family.

Jace was completely shocked. The last time they had this conversation was a year ago when they decided they wanted to want till they had been married for at least five reality, Jace wanted to solve the Valentine case first and tell Clary the truth before they had kids."Well I thought we decided to wait before having kids. I thought it was what you wanted. You said you wanted to get your name out there in the art world. We agreed to wait a while."

"I know Jace, but I'm having the art exhibition at the end of the month and I'm sure it will be great. I just think it time. Were together and happy and in love what could possibly be holding us back. is it me? Do you not want to have a baby with me?" Clary was now upset.

"Clary don't be ridiculous. Of course i want to have a baby with you. I love you more than anything but I just don't think we should have a baby now." Jace was frustrated. He wanted nothing more then to have babies with Clary but he knew it would be best if he told her the truth first.

"Why don't you want any kids?"

"Because Clary. I just don't want any kids now. Okay, so can we just drop the subject." Jace was nearly yelling at this point. He could see the hurt in Clary's eyes but there was nothing he could do. Clary got up and made her way out of the restaurant. Jace sighed, payed the bill, and followed her to the car. The ride back home was awfully silent. When they arrived home, Clary immediately jumped out the car while Jace stayed in the car an extra twenty minutes just to let her cool off.

When Jace walked in, he found Clary on the couch dressed in her pajamas. He made his way over to her but before he could speak, she turned to him and said, "Jace, I seriously do not want to talk right now. Please just leave me alone."

"Clary, baby I'm sorry"

"Jace, please!" He saw the tears streaming down her face and felt nothing but guilt. He got up and left knowing that she needed her space right now. He got up and went to their bedroom where he waited for her to come to bed but she never did.

**A/N : Hey sorry it took me so long to updated. The truth is its a little disappointing that lack of reviews I receive for this story. I would truly appreciate it if you guys would review. Who knows maybe I might updated the story faster. Anyways thanks to those who do reviews, fav, and follow the story it means the world to me. Thanks guys !**

**~Em **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of this story. The characters all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

Three days. Three days since Clary and Jace actually had a conversation. She has distanced herself from him and has refused to listen or accept any of his apologizes. He knew what he had to say in order to make her happy but he just couldn't start a family based upon lies.

It was Sunday and Clary and Jace were on their way to her parent's house for dinner. The car ride was quiet until Clary spoke up, "I have been thinking and I think you're right. Maybe we just shouldn't start a family. I mean look at us. We have been growing apart. Between your job and my painting there's no way we have time to rise a kid. I'm giving up this crazy and absurd idea." Not once did she look at him but he knew it hurt her to say these words.

"Clary, honey I do want to have a baby with you, just not right now okay? I mean it's just best if we wait a bit longer."

Clary gave him a weak smile and tried her best to hide the disappointment she was feeling. The rest of the ride was silent and for the first time, Jace was beginning to worry about his marriage.

Dinner at Clary's parents house was good. Jocelynn made a delicious meal and Jon introduced the family to his new girlfriend. Valentine was "stuck" at work and couldn't make the dinner. No one seemed too concerned about the fact that Valentine wasn't there but Jace knew it was because he was up to something. After dinner everyone left. When Jace and Clary got home they changed into their pajamas and spent the rest of the evening watching movies curled up in bed together. Just like always.

~.~.~

Meanwhile Izzy and Simon spent there Sunday organizing the baby's nursery. Yesterday they had an appointment with the doctor, who informed them that they were expecting a girl. Izzy had just entered her the fifth month of the pregnancy and despite Simon trying to convince her it was too soon to decorate she simply wouldn't listen. They had just finished painting the room, when Simon spoke up, "So what do you think we should name our little girl?"

"I don't know Si, I have to be honest I thought we were having a boy so I only thought of boy names." Izzy admitted as she laid down on the floor next to Simon.

"Well I'm happy it's a little girl. She'll be my princess." Simon talked so proudly and happily about his daughter. It made easy Izzy feel overwhelmed with joy.

"Well what about ... Beth?"

Simon asked Izzy, who immediately scrunched up her nose. They spent the next two hours like this . They would each suggest a name and the other would disagree. Finally Izzy suggested Jolie and Simon loved it. "It's perfect Iz, I love it!"

"It's settled then. Her name will be Jolie Ann Lewis."

~.~.~

Monday morning rolled around and Jace headed to work. After his lunch break Hodge called him into his office.

"Good afternoon sir, I was told you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, it's in regards to the Morgenstern case. I have decided that you alone won't be able to bring him down. You're going to need a team to work together. I know that you don't like to work with a team but you're going to have to. I want you to meet your partner first and then together you can pick your group. Introduce her to Clary and her family. She needs to get well acquainted with the Morgenstern family. Do you understand?

"I understand sir. I don't agree with this but I understand." Jace was very upset. He didn't want to work with a partner. He liked working by himself.

Hodge called Jace's new partner and told her to come to his office. About a minute later the door open and Jace couldn't believe who she was.

Before Jace stood Kaelie Wilson. Kaelie is a tall, slim woman. She has blue eyes and blonde hair. She is the complete opposite of Clary.

Kaelie was the first to speak up and break the silence, " Oh my God. Look who it is. How are you darling?" Before Jace had a chance to answer Kaelie had pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jace took a giant step back before answering, "I'm well Kaelie, how are you?"

Hodge interrupted their conversation and asked "How exactly do you guys know each other?"

Kaelie smiled and turned to Hodge "Well, we were engaged."

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have just been very busy. I promise that i will try my very best to update and soon as possible. Please read and review. I love to read all your reviews. It means a lot to me. Thank you guys!**

**~Em**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

"Well, I have to say I certainly wasn't expecting that. However I hope you both understand that your past can in no way interfere with this case. Now go get to work." Hodge said as he dismissed both of them for his office.

Jace and Kaelie walked back to Jace's office where he handed her a stack of papers. "These are all of the notes and information on the Morgenstern case. It's a lot so read up and make sure you remember every word on those sheets. We will start planing tomorrow."

Kaelie got up and grabbed Jace's arm, "You're just going to leave? I thought we could maybe catch up. I mean it's mean a few years since we last saw each other."

Jace took a deep breath and released himself from her grasp, "Look Kaelie, what you and I had is history. You are my partner and our relationship from now on is strictly professional. I'm happily married okay!" Jace then grabbed his jacket and briefcase and dialed the number oh his best friend.

~.~.~

"Hey Jace come on in" said Alec while stepping aside so Jace could enter.

"Hey man, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but what's up with you? You're the one who called me and told me you had crazy news. What's going on?" Alec asked Jace as they both took a seat on the couch.

Jace took a deep breath before he started telling Alec everything. Alec was, after all, the one and only person who knew the truth of Jace's job and past. "Well I was assigned a new partner today and guess who it is. Kaelie. I hadn't seen her since I broke off our engagement."

"Wow and how do you feel about that. I mean do you think you guys could work together professionally?"

"I don't even know at this point. I mean the only reason I was every going to marry he was because I thought she was pregnant. When I found out she wasn't, I packed my bags and left. We never really talked about anything."

Alec hesitated before saying "Well I hope she acts professional, especially around Clary, who has know idea of the history between you too."

Jace rested his head in his hand " Yeah, I hope she does.

~.~.~

After talking with Alec, Jace made his way home. He was truly exhausted and wanted nothing more then to spend time with Clary. He missed her like crazy even though he saw her a few hours ago. When he opened the door he was met with a sleeping Clary on the couch. He chuckled, put his briefcase down and moved toward her. He moved a curl that had fallen on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. In that moment Jace knew there was no better view in the world then her smile.

"Hey honey, I didn't know you were coming home early today." Clary said as she lazily sat up.

"Well yeah I finished work early and came home to spend time with my favorite person." He laughed as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well I'm glad you're here. However, I've been lying on this couch all day and now I have to get up and cook dinner."

"Wait you've been on the couch all day? Wait are you not feeling well?" Jace began to panic a little. Clary was the strongest person he knew and it was very strange. She was always running about.

"Jace, baby I swear I'm fine. I was just feeling tired and decided to be lazy. I promise it's nothing." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Jace quickly deepened the kiss. His hands traveled down her body until they reach the hem of her shirt and instantly took it off. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jace began to place sloppy along her jaw and down her neck. Once in their room, he laid her down on the bed. They both pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. A small smirked appeared on Jace's face as he whispered, "I love you." Clary smiled and pulled Jace down to her so they could continue.

**A/N: Hello there! I truly apologize for the long wait. Its just that I have been very busy with life and I haven't had much time to write. I promise that I will try my very best to update as quickly as I can. Also thank you to those you leave reviews. I read each and every single one on them. Thank you guys zoo much. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Em**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jaaaaaccccccceeee! Help me please! I can't find my other shoe and we are already late. I mean its my art exhibit, I have to be there!" Clary continued to run around in search of her shoe. Finally Jace stepped into the room. He walked up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. Clary froze and looked into his eyes.

"Clary relaxed. We are not late, I can get us there in 20 minutes tops. Here's your shoe. I found it under the couch. Now turn around." Clary did as she was told and Jace helped zip up her dress. When he was done he planted a kiss on the base of her neck. Clary smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Thank you, for believing in me and my dreams. Thank you for being here for me when I need you. But most importantly thank you for loving. I don't know how I got so lucky baby." Clary told Jace with unshed tears in her eyes. Jace didn't have the words to describe his love for Clary. She was everything in his life. But something felt wrong. This whole secret about his job was eating away at him and lately he couldn't look Clary in the eyes without feeling a tremendous amount of guilt and shame. He planted a small kiss on her lips and grabbed her hand so they could leave.

~.~.~

The gallery was packed. There were so many people here and the night was turning into a great success. Jace spotted Alec in the crowed and approached him.

"Hey Alec. What do you think of the exhibit? Isn't it amazing!" Jace beamingly asked his brother.

"It really is incredible but I honestly didn't except anything less from Clary. She really is talented." Alec replied with a genuine smile.

"I know and I'm soo happy to have her and call her mine."

"Yeah, well listen there's something I want to talk to you about but you have to keep it to yourself." Alec started fidgeting with his hands and Jace could sense he was uncomfortable. He nodded and Alec went on, "So I was out with Magnus and we were looking for a nice gift to get Izzy for the baby. Magnus brought up a conversation that he had with Clary and it's really worrying me. Magnus said that Clary told him that she's feeling really upset about you not wanting kids. She mentioned to Mags that she's worried that this will tear your marriage apart. Jace I know it's none of my business but what's the problem. Why don't you want kids, you wanted them before"

"Alec, you know damn well why I don't want kids now. I love Clary more then anything and anyone in this world. But I won't start a family with her until I finish this case and tell her the truth. Alec, she might very well leave me when she finds out the type of person I am and if that's the case I don't want her to feel like she's stuck with me because of a kid." Jace sighed. He was frustrated. " Alec, there is nothing more that I want then to have kids with Clary. But now just isn't the best time."

"I get it Jace. I really do but remember that Clary loves you more then anything. And she will most definitely be upset but that doesn't mean she will stop loving you." Alec patted Jace on the shoulder and walked away. Jace brought his hand over his face and turned to find Clary. However he spotted someone else standing by the door.

Jace ran up to the door and grabbed Kaelie by her arm and brought her back outside. "Are you crazy! What the hell are you doing here?"

Kaelie gently rubbed his arm, "Honey, relax. I'm here because I know Morgenstern is going to be here and I thought maybe there were some clues we could find out tonight that might help us."

"First of all, don't call me 'honey'. I am a very happily married man and I don't appreciate you flirting with me. Secondly, this is not work. Tonight is about my wife and ONLY about my wife and her success. I don't want you here." At this point, Jace was livid. Who did she think she was. Showing up to his wife's exhibit.

Just as Kaelie was going to speak up, Clary stepped outside and wrapped her arms around Jace's waist. "Hey baby, what are you doing and who's this." Clary asked very politely.

"Clary, this is a work friend, Kaelie. I invited her I hope that's okay." Jace said very nervously. Kaelie was crazy and he was worried what she might tell Clary about their past.

"Oh Jace of course it's okay." Clary turned to face Kaelie and stretched out her hand. "Hello, I'm Clary. It's nice to meet you."

Kaelie hesitantly shook her hand and said, "I'm Kaelie and it's great to finally meet you too. Jace always talks about you."

Clary blushed. "Well, please come in, its quite cold out here."

"We'll be inside in a minute. Kaelie and I were just finishing discussing somethings about work." Jace said before he slammed his lips to Clary's. She blushed but walked back in. Jace returned his gaze to Kaelie "Listen you are to keep a very far distance from my wife. Don't even think about getting close to her or talking to her. Leave her alone." They both stared at each other before heading in.

As soon as they entered the gallery, Jace spotted Clary up on the stage and he felt his heart clench. He was so immensely proud of her. Clary grabbed the microphone and began to speak. "Hello everyone. Firstly I want to thank everyone for being her tonight. This is a very special night for me and I'm thankful to have you all here. In my opinion art is not what you see but what you make others see. I hope you have all seen beauty and inspiration in all the artwork displayed today. Again thank you all for showing your support tonight. I want to thank one person in particular. I want to thank my favorite person, my best friend, my husband. The amount of love and support I have received from him is truly outstanding. Thank you." Clary didn't have time to walk off the stage when jace ran up to her and kissed her. It was one of those kisses where he lifts and twirls her. It was like a fairytale.

~.~.~

Finally they were home after a long night. Clary immediately took off her shoes and jewelry. She turned to Jace and asked for help unzipping her dress. Jace watch as she took of her dress and got ready for bed but he didn't move. Jace was frozen. As much as he tried to forget, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with his marriages. He couldn't help feel guilty for the pain he has caused her. He couldn't handle the fact that he may be losing her. Clary stopped right in front of him and pressed her hands to his cheeks making him look at her.

"Jace what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No, Clary. Everything is not alright. We need to talk." Jace stepped out of her embrace and began to get ready for bed.

"Jace I don't understand. Everything was perfect just a few hours ago. What's wrong now? What suddenly changed?"

"Clarissa, nothing 'suddenly' changed. I thought we had put this whole baby thing behind us. I thought we agreed to wait and yet I find out you're worried this will tear us apart." Jace was yelling now. He didn't understand why he was so mad.

Clary stared at him and silently asked "Who told you?"

"That's all you have to say. You're not even going to try to deny it?" Jace chuckled humorlessly "You are unbelievable Clary. We are married and if this baby think is bugging you this much and you're this worried then talk to me about it. Don't go telling our friends behind my back. It makes me look like an ass for not knowing what's going on with my own wife."

Clary couldn't hold it in. She started to cry and yell at him. She never felt so upset and vulnerable before, "You know what, screw you Jace. And your stupid ego. I am tired of fighting with you over this same topic. We never used to fight before and now it's all we do." Clary wiped furiously the tears that were on her face. "I love you Jace. But I will not sacrifice kids for you. I want kids and I want them with you but everyday I grow more and more convinced that you don't want the same things as me. If that's the case then let me know so I can figure out what I have to do."

Jace was shocked. "So what you're saying is that if I don't want kids you'll leave me to be with someone who does?"

"Yes Jace. If you refuse to have kids then I'll leave. It will destroy my heart but not more then it will if I stay with you and resent you for us not having kids." Clary changed into a pair of sweats and packed her duffle bag. She grabbed her keys, phone and purse. Before she could leave Jace grabbed her arm and asked her where she was going.

"I'm going to go stay with my parents for a bit. I just need time and space." She was halfway to her car before she looked backed at her husband. "Jace, I love you " and then she was gone.

**A/N: Hey Guys! Happy New Year! Here is chapter 6. I hope you all like it because it took me a long time and its one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Please review, follow, and favorite. I really appreciate it a lot !**

**~Em**


	7. Chapter 7

Clary and Izzy were both laid down on the couch in Izzy and Simon's apartment. Izzy was seven months pregnant and was huge. Everyone thought she was having twins or something. They both talked about insignificant things until Izzy started talking about the one thing Clary didn't want to discuss. "So Clary, what's going on between you and Jace."

Clary sighed and avoid making eye contact with Izzy. "Iz your brother is just a big idiot and I just need a break."

"Clary what is this really about. I know part of it is because of the whole baby thing but up until five months ago everything was great between you two. Now it's like you guys are one argument away from divorce."

"Izzy we are not getting divorced! Yes your brother is a complete ass sometimes but he's my ass and I love him. But, I have noticed that he's been acting weird lately. Like he's hiding something from me and I don't know what it is."

Isabelle got up and made her way to where Clary was standing. Izzy hugged her friend because she felt bad for what she was going through. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Just as they broke apart the door opened and Simon, Alec and Jace walked in. Jace's eyes instantly found Clary's but she quickly turned away. She just couldn't look at him. Everyone seemed to notice the tension between them . Alec spoke up first, "Why don't you guys show me the nursery?"

"Yeah let's go" before leaving, Izzy turned back and gave Clary a reassuring smile.

Jace took a step toward Clary but she just backed away. Jace sighed "Clary, please come home it's been a week. We can't live like this. I miss you and I love you like crazy."

"Jace, don't. I need more time. I should just go."

He grabbed her arm before she could leave. That's when he finally took a good look at her. Her beautiful face that always seemed be radiant was now pale. There were dark circles under her eyes. She seemed to be exhausted. "Clary, baby what's wrong. You don't look okay."

No longer able to hold in the tears, Clary broke down. "I miss you all the time. But I'm hurt. For the past six months you've been acting strange. You're extremely busy with work all the time. You come home late you barely talk to me anymore. We're just growing apart. It's almost like you're hiding something from me."

Jace instantly felt a wave of guilt hit him. Clary was right. Everything she said was true. The truth was that he's so close to solving the case. As much as he didn't want her around, together they worked well. "It's just silly work stuff I don't want to stress you out or anything. But I promise that things will eventually go back to normal. Please just come home Clary."

She sighed, "Okay, I'll go home but things need to change NOW. Not 'eventually'. "

Finally Jace let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and hugged Clary spinning her around, "I'm so happy your coming home babe. I've missed going to sleep with you and waking up with you. Come on let's go home now."

"I'm happy to go home too. But I can't go tonight. All my things are at mom's and there are some papers there I need for my appointment tomorrow." Clary's said as she started getting ready to go.

Jace had a worried look on his face, "What appointment? Are you okay? Why do you need to see a doctor?"

Clary stepped in front of him and pressed her hand on his cheek, "Honey, I'm fine. I've just been feeling more tired than usual and its probably nothing."

Together they left and walked to Clary's mom's house. They kissed goodnight and went their separate ways. Later that night Clary went to sleep with a smile on her face. She was excited go back home and be with Jace again. She was feeling hopeful.

~.~.~

Clary sat alone in the waiting room of the doctors office bored out of her mind. She knew nothing was seriously wrong. She was probably just stressed out because of work and things with Jace. However her mother wouldn't stop nagging her to go to the doctors so she finally decided to go.

"Mrs. Clarissa Herondale, follow me please." called a very young and friendly nurse.

Clary followed her and was lead to a room where she sat on the examining table and proceeded to answer all the questions the nurse asked. The nurse also drew blood to run a few exams and told Clary to wait here for the doctor. Finally the doctor came in, "Hello Mrs. Herondale, I'm Dr. Torres how are you ?"

"Please call me Clary, and I am well thank you."

"Well Clary, we ran some tests and everything seems to be fine. I just want to congratulate you. You're pregnant. It seems you are about 10 weeks along. I would like to do an ultrasound to get a look of the baby, is that okay."

Clary felt she couldn't breathe. She felt as if the air had been knocked right out of her. This is exactly what she wanted. She wants to have a baby with Jace, so why did she feel so nervous. A small part of her feared that Jace would leave her because of this. She directed her attention to the doctor and whispered, "Okay."

Twenty minutes later Clary was on the phone calling Jace. The phone rang a few times before she finally heard his voice, "Hey baby, whats up, are you home yet?" "Hey, I'm on my way home now and I'm going to cook tonight and we are going to have a very romantic and special evening tonight."

Jace chuckled and then asked, "Why exactly are we have such a special evening?"

"Well, I just thought that after everything thats happened this week we could use some alone time plus I have something pretty cool to tell you so I figured I would do something special for my hubby."

"Well okay. I'm definitely look forward to tonight. I got to go but I'll see you tonight .Love you baby." Jace hung up and Clary walked home in order to prepare tonight's plans.

~.~.~

Back at the office, Jace and Kaelie had come up with a plan to bust Valentine. They got word of a shady business transaction taking place tomorrow night. Both Jace and Kaelie will sneak in the house and install some bugs into his home and hide there. Once they have recorded everything they will jump out and ambush Valentine. His whole house will be surrounded and when they get Jace's signal they enter and Valentine's corruption comes tumbling down. They had to get this right on the first try. There was no room for error.

"Okay everybody, does anyone have any questions?" Jace asked his squad. He was a little nervous but sure that he had the best team to back him up. "Now everybody go home and get some rest. You all have the morning off tomorrow but be here by 6 pm to go over the plan once more. Thank you everybody."

Everyone got up and left except for Kaelie who stayed behind. She walked towards Jace from behind and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned forward and whispered, "I'm so happy we're almost done with this case. I say, once we take down Valentine you and I celebrated back at my apartment."

Jace removed her arms from his waist and gently pushed her away, "Again Kaelie, for the millionth time, I am happily married and even if I wasn't I still wouldn't want you! Please have some self respect and leave me alone." Jace walked away and headed home to be with his favorite person.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter. I also apologise for taking soooo long to upload a new chapter. I have just been very busy with personal things that i haven't had the time to write. However I promise to try my very best to update soon. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jace parked the car in the garage and headed inside. When he opened the door, he froze. The table was beautifully set with candles and roses. He made his way to their bedroom and saw the bed covered in rose petals and candles everywhere. Jace realized how lucky he was to have Clary, lucky to have someone who loved him so much. He looked up as he saw the bathroom door opening. There stood Clary in a beautiful green skin tight dress. She was breathtaking.

Clary made her way to him and leaned in for a kiss, "Hey honey'

"Clary you look amazing, whats all this for?" Jace asked as he played with one of her curls.

Clary chuckled and started making her way to the table, "Just me wanting to spend some time with you because I love you. Now sit down so that we can have a lovely and romantic dinner together."

Jace did as told and together they ate. They talked and laughed like they hadn't done before. Jace missed this. These simple and extraordinary moments with Clary.

"So I have a little gift for you. I hope you like it." Clary said as she handed Jace a bag stuffed with tissue paper. He reached in and pulled out the gift. The moment he saw it he paled. The gift was a shirt that said 'Daddy to Be' and had a picture of Clary's ultrasound in the back.

"I know it's a little cheesy but I couldn't think of another way to tell you. I went to the doctor and she told me I was 10 weeks along. I couldn't believe it. Are you okay? Are you not excited about this?" Clary was beginning to worry.

"Clary please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me you aren't really pregnant."

Clary was upset now, "Sorry to disappoint but I am. I know you wanted to wait but it just happened."

Jace was yelling at this point, "No Clary it doesn't just happen. We were being careful. You told me you were on the pill. Was that a lie."

"Wow. You really think I would lie about that and trick you into getting me pregnant. I wanted to have a baby but I wasn't that desperate. Don't worry though. It's clear you don't want this, so I'll leave. I could do this on my own." Clary got up and walked to the bedroom. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t shirt and started changing.

Jave leaned and the doorframe. He sighed but turned to Clary, "Im sorry. Im not mad. I do want this baby and I do want you. Its just that I wanted you to know the truth about me, about us before we took this next step."

"Truth about what. Jace, what are you talking about."

"Clary I need you to sit down and listen to me. Please don't interrupt me because I don't think I could keep going if you did. Promise me first that you will remember that I love you with all my heart and that I will always love you." Clary simply nodded. Jace took a deep breath and continued. "Im not a construction worker. Im really an undercover agent. I joined when I was 18 and I worked on small cases. Nothing big or too important but I did really well. I was a good agent. I had a fairly good life. I was dating a girl she told me she was pregnant and I proposed. I later found out that it was a lie and I broke things off. I asked to be transferred to the New York office. Here they gave me more serious cases and I solved them all. Then they gave me your father's case. I -"

Clary jumped up and starting screaming, "What are you talking about. What is going on"

Jace placed his hands on her cheek "Clary please just let me finish. I was supposed to gain as much information on Valentine as I could. My boss told me that if I got close to you it would be easier to gain more insight. So I did. I got close to you hoping to be able to bring down Valentine but things changed. I fell for you. I fell in love with you. I know it seems hard to believe but for the first time since my parents died in that car accident, I felt alive. I felt hope and happiness and thats all because of you. I married because I love you not for the case. I still work on the case and we are very close to bringing down your dad. Clary he isn't who you thought he was. He is a bad guy. He steals, gambles, sells drugs, and kills those who get in his way. I know its hard to believe but look I have proof."

He handed her Valentine's files and she read it all. After 20 minutes she looked up from the files and directed her attention to Jace, "So we are a lie. This home, this life, this love you have build with me is all a lie. Why, why did you do this to me. Why did you lie to me."

Jace moved forward and grabbed Clary's hand. The minute she felt his touch, she snatched her hand our of his. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again. I don't even know who you are."

"Clary, Im still the same man I've always been. Im still the man that loves you. The man you married and fell in love with all those years ago. Im the man who is so excited and scared to have a baby with you. Clary Im so so so very deeply sorry for lying to you, but it was for the best. I needed to protect you from your dad."

Clary ignored Jace and started packing her bags. after 10 minutes she was done and was headed out the door when Jace stopped her. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Clary. He planted sweet kisses on her still flat belly. He had unshed tears in his eyes. Clary ran her fingers through his hair and he looked up at her "Jace I loved you. I will always love that kind, intelligent, caring man. But thats not you. You lied to me and hid yourself from me. And I will never forgive you for that. You broke my heart so this is the end. You and I end here. I will move out and have my baby on my own. I will raise them with all the love I have to offer. You stay here and forget us."

Jace begged, "No, please Clary. This is my baby too. You are still my wife. Please please don't leave me."

"No Jace, this is my baby and if you love me like you say you do then you will let me go. If you love us you will let us have a normal life without you. I'll send you the divorce papers soon, you just sign them and move on. I know that's what I will be doing." she stepped out of his embrace, grabbed her bags and left. Jace sat there in silence and tried to understand how in the course of an hour he lost everything. 

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Im sorry its taken me so long to update the story, however summer is here and I promise I will update much more frequently. (I already have the next chapter all typed up) I will also be working on new stories so be sure to stay tuned! I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause I worked really hard on it. Don't forget to read and review. I really love to hear your feedback. See you soon!**

**~Em **


End file.
